


Go-Go Dancer Peter

by gracefulally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek catches Peter getting ready for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go-Go Dancer Peter

**Author's Note:**

> For a drabble meme. I was given the first sentence.

“Peter, why are you wearing heels?”

17-year old Derek posed the question when he walked in on his uncle getting dressed in costume though it was the middle of July. Peter turned around and pushed out a hip, which he propped his hand on, and Derek had the sudden urge to cover his eyes because not only was Peter in heels and mostly naked, he was also wearing sparkling gold, tiny shorts that left little to be imagined.

“Work at a new club downtown,” Peter explained with a smile. He turned back to the mirror and continued to powder himself in some sort of glittery substance before he began to fix his hair. Watching Peter preen in the mirror and even blow a kiss at himself made Derek start to walk away, but Peter caught him with a sidelong stare and tight sigh.

“Don’t you want to come along?” Peter asked as he put his hands on the vanity and eyed Derek before snapping his attention back to the mirror to blow another kiss and bounce his brow.

“No,” Derek replied in an annoyed tone as Peter pulled on a long jacket and clomped over to Derek, who rolled his eyes at Peter’s dazzling smile.

Peter caught Derek’s face with a clawed hand and smirked, likely because Derek’s pulse jumped. “Too bad,” Peter mocked in a low tone and pout before letting Derek squirm free. “With that face, you’d have plenty of disposable income in one night,” he pointed out.

“You’re crazy if—” Derek began, but Peter cut him off with a raised finger and canting of his head.

“Unless you actually smiled,” Peter stipulated as he brushed past Derek and out the door, “then I’d have to break your kneecaps for managing to best their top go-go dancer.”

Derek rolled his eyes, again, when Peter leaned back to say, “Obviously, I mean me.”


End file.
